Lluvia
by Gabrielle HU
Summary: Delirios de Sakura acerca de Sasuke... Y como se da cuenta que su vida gira en torno a él...


Lluvia...

Miles de gotas caen sobre mi cuerpo, humedeciendo mi ropa, empapándome toda...

No se porque un sigo aquí, esperando por ti, sufriendo y muriendo lento, el tiempo pasa lento, pero yo aun no puedo olvidarme de ti...

Aun recuerdo aquellas palabras que me dirigías en escasas ocasiones... palabras como "eres patética, un simple estorbo, una molestia..."

Mi nombre nunca llego a salir de tus labios... aunque esta bien. Con escucharlo en mis pensamientos bastaba... los pocos momentos que pase junto a ti en misiones y entrenamientos aun están en mi mente... he se que a estas alturas de la vida ya ignoras mi existencia completamente... yo lo se...

Mis amigos que en ocasiones fueron tuyos... se cansaron de decirme que tu no volverás... pero yo se que tarde o temprano lo harás... en la mente de él, también esta este pensamiento aunque el dejo de insistir en que regresaras ya que esa era tu decisión no nuestra...

Esta banca en la que me hallo sentada solo es un mal recuerdo, la peor noche de mi vida, en ese entonces me sentí peor que en cualquier otra misión, ese "gracias.." me sorprendió, no lo niego porque no me lo esperaba, te dije que te entregaría todo y créeme lo hubiera hecho sin importar el que o quien, para ti quizá simples y vacías palabras que se le dicen a cualquiera pero créeme que no, al único que se las diría seria a ti, y fuiste al único que se las dije, te encuentras lejos de aquí... muy a mi pesar ...

En aquel entonces le hubiese gritado al mundo que te quería, que te amaba, que si eras feliz yo lo era y si en mis manos estaba te hubiese hecho feliz, ahora eres una amarga sombra del pasado, yo solo era tu compañera de equipo también fiel admiradora, aunque muchos no lo entendieran así me había enamorado de ti, necesitaba estar contigo la mayoría de las horas y que me reconocieras, sentía la necesidad de proveerte felicidad y enseñarte que no todo en la vida era oscuridad, pero aun así te marchaste en busca de venganza, esa venganza que poco a poco te consumía...

Llueve...

Ya no distingo mis lagrimas de la lluvia, mis sentidos se han adormecido, dándome a entender que lo he vuelto a hacer, he abandonado una vez mas el mundo real para caer en el vació de los amplios recuerdos y pensamientos...

Pero ahora que me encuentro aquí, bajo la fría lluvia, ahora me doy cuenta que lo que yo sentía por ti no era amor, ese sentimiento solo era obsesivo y cada vez mas dañino, aun sigo esperando que vuelvas pero no como antes, te espero como tu amiga, hermana y compañera, la que sigue teniéndote cariño solo eso cariño...

Pensándolo bien solo sufro porque he perdido a un hermano y muero lento a causa de las años, sigues en mi mente ya que fuiste un gran impacto en vida, quiero decirte que a pesar de estos 15 años de tu ida te seguiremos esperando, porque éramos un equipo, somos equipo y seguiremos siendo un equipo, lamento la hora en la que el odio te cegó, pero tu permitiste que eso sucediera, me escucho y sueno como tu fría, distante...

Naruto y Kakashi tenían razón hace unos años me dijeron que no era la misma desde tu ultimo intento de matarme, desde la muerte de mis padres, no se porque hablo como si lo estuviera haciendo contigo cuando en realidad solo es conmigo misma...

Anbu un titulo que conseguí cegada por el dolor y la rabia, experimentando conmigo misma consiguiendo un poder increíble, superando a la antigua 5hokage, mi mas alto rango sin contar el nivel sannin que no me interesa, solo me lo otorgo el 6hokage Naruto, alcanzo su sueño, consiguiendo descendencia, ¿sabes? Me pregunto si lograste o lograras restaurar tu clan, un misterio para mí...

Ahora aunque piense o diga todo esto se que nada te va a llegar, no importa lo que hagas a partir de ahora, porque voy a intentar olvidar, ahora que no siento nada ya no hay mas dolor, he perdido a mi yo original...

Llovía, las gotas cesan...

¿Recuerdas? El odio, el rencor y el dolor que siempre te protegían ahora ellos mismos me protegen a mí, mi corazón y cuerpo se separaron dejando una gran cicatriz en mi vida...

Escucho que la persona que aun llora soy yo...

Y finalmente me doy cuenta que...

Lo que ocurre en el pasado vuelve a ser vivido en la memoria haciéndonos daño y convenciéndonos en que las cosas cambian, porque cada que recordamos cambiamos algo de ese pasado, tratando de olvidar lo que realmente odiamos o nos hizo daño... marcándonos de manera permanente, aunque tratamos de que no sea así, porque el tiempo no borra las cicatrices, solo cubre el dolor

Por ello...yo se que no era obsesión sino amor...

Un amor que se seco con el tiempo, pero aunque seco sigue allí, en mi pecho, en este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste, y espero que me regreses en algún momento...

Aun cuando mi cerebro domina por completo mi ser carente de sentimientos, obligándome a pensar cosas que pueden ser verdad, confundiéndome con la realidad...

Ya no quiero pensar, pero se que es imposible el no hacerlo de una u otra manera lo vuelvo a hacer...

Pero por hoy ya basta he terminado, llegando a la misma conclusión de siempre...

La lluvia a cesado dejando el cielo gris, camino alejándome de aquel sitio, componiendo mi rostro dejándolo sin rastros de aquellas lagrimas, colocándome la mascara de felicidad que todos conocen, porque aunque ellos pregunten que me pasa yo solo responderé nada...

Porque sin ti no soy nada, solo un cuerpo vació, una simple marioneta guiada por su cerebro, una maquina carente de sentimientos...

El cielo brilla con el sol, dejando atrás la debilidad...

Junto a mis amigos felicidad, una falsa careta que estoy obligada a mostrar...

_Sasuke..._

_...Sakura..._


End file.
